


100 reasons you don't deserve happy things and the 1 reason you do

by Aplustard



Series: what the ... [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Double Anal Penetration, Drug Use, Heed the Warning, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, PWP, Rape, Size Difference, The Author Regrets Everything, which is wrong
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aplustard/pseuds/Aplustard
Summary: 三无剧情pwp， 报社自high，会有各种屎尿屁+不洁。更新不定。都是功能正常的成年人写给功能正常的成年人的故事未成年勿入，OK？
Relationships: Human/Elf, OMC/OMC, Orc/Elf
Series: what the ... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868821
Kudos: 11





	1. 兽人阿尔德和无名精灵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兽人精灵，屁，尿

精灵躺在质地精美的丝绸袍子上，袍子摊开在地上，汗湿的秀发散落在脖颈间和胸前。  
兽人的巨大在他的下体进出，他仰头淫叫着，修长的双臂搂着高大魁梧的兽人，生理泪水流下来。

“啊，哈啊，是的，好大，就是那里。”他清丽的声音喊着。

“荡妇。”

“是的，我是荡妇，操我，操我。”完全没有了理智。

兽人巨大的卵袋打在精灵紧致的屁股上。

精灵的舌头伸出来，兽人低头吻他，大嘴几乎能吞下精灵半张俊俏的脸。

白皙修长的精灵很快翻着白眼进入了高潮。

兽人阿尔德几乎有些惊讶，他没有停下抽插。

精灵是这么敏感的吗？

他们是怎么熬过千年岁月的？

三十分钟前。

兽人阿尔德只是来打猎的，结果到了森林深处，却听到了低低地喘息声  
他走过去，只见一个美丽的长发女人，裸着上身，背对着他，双腿大张，正在用下体，小心翼翼蹭着树，手指似乎也在下体间忙碌着，从阿尔德的角度看不清。

对方嘴里还说着：“啊，好舒服，啊，啊。”

那是淫情花的树啊，树叶树干本身没事，就是不能折那看似漂亮的花。阿尔德想，又一个从那大城邦里来采花的傻逼中招了。  
而且听声音，清亮高昂，哈，这傻逼是个男的。

看那尖耳朵，这傻逼还是个精灵。

精灵很快把自己撸到了高潮。

他清醒了一些，用精灵语咒骂了一声。  
他穿好衣服，刚要离开，脚下一个不稳，跌倒在地，衣服散开来，他的脸和裸露的胸正好对着阿尔德。

阿尔德对美丽的、脸色通红的精灵伸出手，问：“要帮忙吗？”  
他好心想说：你们城里来的见识短，其实回家喝点水，多撒尿，半天就好的。

结果精灵伸手抓住了他的大手，说：“求你了，操我。”

阿尔德为了备战部落比赛，正好也一个月没泻火了，现在比赛结束了，随时随地享受性爱是他们兽人的日常生活。

于是事情就变成这样了。

+

他站着，精灵主动舔着他的巨大，扩张着自己的后庭，一面扩张一面摆动屁股，不停哼哼。  
很快他就硬了。

他把精灵压倒在地，在自己鸡巴上吐了唾沫，先进去了一个龟头。精灵说：“进来，求你，进来。”

他笑了笑，心想，从口交就能看出来，这家伙有经验。毕竟他们精灵几千岁了，不可能真像传说的那样，不是对着月亮唱歌，就是在叶子上写诗，不吃不喝不拉屎不撒尿。谁比谁傻啊。  
谁家的小孩是写诗写出来的。

但是他出于对对方的关心，还是慢慢用力，30cm的巨大进去了一半，精灵喘息着，努力放松自己的蜜洞。

他揉着精灵的乳尖，赞扬地吻他的脖颈和耳尖。  
他想吻他的唇，但是精灵避开了。

他在心里冷笑一下，一面撸动着精灵秀气的阴茎，一面开始慢慢抽插。

他进去就戳到了他的敏感点，精灵睁大了眼睛，舒服得叫出来。

他心想：我还没全进去呢，瞧这家伙开心的，不知道是我太棒，还是你真的很久没做了。

他温柔地抽插加撸动了没到十下，精灵便尖叫着高潮了，他趁机会尽根没入，开始全力抽插。

啪啪啪的声音混合着水声。

“啊，啊，天啊，你好棒！”精灵翻着白眼，肚子被操到变了形，很快又小高潮了一次。

他吐了口水在精灵口中，这次精灵毫不犹豫吞下。

兽人的体液有催情的作用，这是他们性交时候表示对配偶很满意的习惯。他的大舌头舔过精灵的整张脸，舌头伸进去，不停抽插他的喉咙。

下面也不停撞击，他抱着精灵坐起来，进入到更深的地方，双手握着精灵的细腰，把精灵当成了一个飞机杯，上下挺动。

精灵爽到流下了泪水：“要来了，又要来了，不可以再去了，去了，去了去了！”  
修长的双腿紧紧夹住他的腰，精灵猛一抬头，去了，精液射在他们之间。

他说：“你还真是饥渴，告诉我，到底多久没做了？”

精灵哼哼了一点什么，他没听清，于是停了下来，说：“什么？”

精灵不回答。

他来了脾气，干脆拔了出来，说：“说。”

精灵的蜜洞轻微地一张一合。  
他的龟头在外面轻戳着精灵，一会进去一点，一会出来，精灵红着脸，说：“两百七十三年。”

阿尔德哈哈笑了，掰开他的屁眼，一下子操进去，精灵“啊”地叫了一声，他又开始大力抽插。

“你长得这么好看，居然两百七十三年找不到对象？”阿尔德摸着他的耳朵根，一面操一面问。

“我平时，啊，哈啊，很忙……”精灵咬住自己的薄唇，很快又忍不住呻吟起来。

“忙什么？”阿尔德问，“忙着想自己怎么被大鸡吧兽人轮奸么？”

精灵有些生气地瞪他：“才不是……啊，哈啊，啊，啊……”

阿尔德恶劣地攻击他的敏感点，精灵爽得说不出话，只能抱紧健壮的他，认命地挨操。

他加快了抽插的速度，最后轻咬住精灵柔弱的脖颈，射了一发。

精灵晃晃悠悠站起来，兽人的精液从他的腿间滴落，这让阿尔德看硬了，他一把把精灵翻过来，让他抱着树，扶住鸡巴，就着自己精液的润滑，从后面进入。

“啊，好大，好棒啊、……”精灵叹息着撸动自己，他把精灵的手拉过来，按在背后，这样的精灵看上去特别无力，完全凭着他们结合的部位站着。  
他感觉到精灵夹得更紧了。

太阳快落山了，他一面拍打精灵紧致的臀部，一面让精灵高潮了数十次，最后实在射不出来，精灵哭喊着说：“不要，不要，不要看！”  
他继续操着，最后这个美丽俊俏的精灵被他操得一面放屁一面淅淅沥沥尿了。

在淫情树的花香中，他狠操了精灵最后几十下，在精灵白皙的臀部留下无数的抓痕，他射出来，这一次特别多。多到射着射着从精灵的蜜洞间涌了出来。

他拔出了自己的屌，没想到精灵转过身，仔细地用嘴帮他清理了干净。  
清理完，恢复了理智的精灵有些不好意思地感谢了他。

精灵的体力倒是不错，他心想。

他望着精灵深邃而秀气的脸，确实还想再来一次，但是天色已晚，进入精灵城邦边境的路并不安全。

“早点回去吧，你，回去多喝水。”阿尔德好心说。

自己应该不会再见到这个美丽的造物了，他想，按照这帮家伙几百年做一次的性子，等这家伙下一次发情来这儿采花，自己的重孙子都死没了。

精灵临走的时候，轻吻了他的手。


	2. 人类莫德涅、人类涅比埃和精灵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 粗野人类和精灵，3P，尿。

高大魁梧的莫德涅和涅比埃是孪生兄弟，他们跟着兽人首领达加在阿基坦海岸做了一年的佣兵，杀了不少人，俘获了对面人类国家的一批俘虏，其中还有个小贵族，他们玩了他一年，把他从个故作姿态的小殿下完成了一个离不开鸡吧的下贱奴隶，最后贵族家人用重金赎回了他，他们因此挣了不少钱。听说那小贵族回去没多久，和公马交配时被他爹撞见，把他老爹气死了，小贵族上位成了个更淫荡的贵族，这就是后话了。

兄弟俩以为用这钱可以好好过日子，就告辞回到北方家乡去显摆，结果人还没到家，钱却被涅比埃赌博赌输了。  
他们于是还想回去做佣兵，却连路费都不够。

这一路上，空有一身蛮力的他们又干起了盗窃、抢劫和强奸的勾当。

这天他们入住的小酒馆里来了个戴着兜帽的旅行者。  
这来人一眼看去，像是个年轻的学者或者苦行修士。莫德涅注意到他的指甲干净，手指白皙，外袍虽然是普通的粗麻，但旅行者喝酒时露出了外袍下的纯棉袖子，那是上好的、来自佛兰德斯的白棉，能穿的起这类白棉衬衫，绝对是有钱人。

旅行者很小心，一个人用了晚餐，就安静地去了客房。

莫德涅从面容猥琐的酒保那儿打听到旅行者的房间在三楼最西端。兄弟俩一合计，决定半夜动手。

夜晚将近三点，除了偶尔夜归的旅人，所有人都睡了。他们轻手轻脚去了三楼最西面。

出于谨慎，莫德涅还是从门口的钥匙孔吹了瞌睡粉进去，等了半个钟，里面一点动静都没有，莫德涅用偷来的钥匙开门，进去，果然见一个修长的身影静静躺在床上。

他让涅比埃去把那人捆起来，自己去找他的包裹和钱袋。

他刚摸到一袋类似金币的硬物，就听双胞胎弟弟惊呼了一声，他一紧张，拔出了刀，回头，只听涅比埃说：“哥，你看。”

此时月光透过窗户照进来，正好照在他们的猎物那白皙清秀的脸上，只见年轻的男人闭着眼，睫毛又长又翘，鼻梁高挺……啊，他有尖耳朵，居然是个在人类国度及其罕见的精灵，精灵如水的长发散落下来，薄棉衬衫的扣子没有全扣住，露出大半赤裸的胸肌。

莫德涅下意识地走近，他看到弟弟盯着男人细腻的皮肤，咽着口水。

涅比埃已经反绑住了猎物的手和腿，莫德涅重新检查了绳子，收起了刀，吹了口哨，说：“看来我们交了好运。”

双胞胎非常默契，他们知道双方都有大半年没有发泄性欲了。

看到莫德涅早也蠢蠢欲动，涅比埃一只粗糙多毛的大手揉向了精灵袒露的胸。

“哦，这就是永生的触感。”涅比埃叹息着，他吻着精灵柔软的唇，精灵睡得很沉，对降临的厄运毫无反应，“哥，这家伙浑身香香的。”

莫德涅坏笑了一下，低头去解精灵的裤带。黑暗中实在看不清，他没了耐心，一用力，哗一下撕开了精灵的裤子，一把扯到脚踝。

精灵瘦长、健壮而光滑的长腿让他想到教堂里的圣人雕塑。

精灵的阴茎不算小，莫德涅揉捏，撸动着猎物腿间的柔软，好笑地想：但比起他和弟弟的，还是差远了。

他抬头，看到弟弟一面用嘴和手猥亵精灵的上半身，一面贪婪地望着精灵裸露的腿和阴茎。莫德涅低头含住了精灵的阴茎。

没有味道，非常干净，精灵隐约的体香比他玩过的任何一个妓女那种浓郁到可以熏死蟑螂的香水都好闻。

他贪婪地舔了一会，取来枕头，垫在熟睡的精灵腰间，让精灵圣洁的下体完全暴露在他的眼前，他一面吞吐、舔舐精灵的阴茎，一面用手指蘸了口水，开发精灵的后庭。他弟弟同样粗鲁地撕开了精灵的衬衣。精灵双手被反绑，衬衣不能完全脱去，还有一些白色的碎布片挂在他线条优美的手臂上。

涅比埃手背长着黑毛的大手在精灵柔嫩的胸肌和腹肌上游走，嘴不停亲吻精灵完美的脸、脖颈和肩膀。

此时莫德涅已经伸了三根粗大的手指，插入精灵的后庭，睡梦中的精灵呼吸粗重起来，阴茎也已经硬了。  
莫德涅不停分开手指，再并拢。  
精灵的肌肉适应性很好，他想，他很快深入四根手指，并拢，半个手掌在精灵的后庭进出。

精灵后庭传来滑腻的水声。

他口交着，手指触摸到了某个点，精灵弓起了腰，细腻的肌肤开始冒出汗珠。他又多次触摸了那个点，精灵开始无意识地呻吟，清亮的声音喊了一个名字，大约是他的爱人。莫德涅一面用手指抽插，一面吞入了精灵的全部，精灵耸动了臀部，在他嘴里射了，精灵又念了那个名字，这次他的声音被涅比埃的吻盖住了：“不能念着别人，明明是莫德涅和涅比埃兄弟在服务你，精灵大人。”

“轮到你服侍我们了。”涅比埃接下来阴森地说。

莫德涅吞下精灵的精液，他自己早已经硬得不行，他和弟弟对视一眼，稍稍直起身体，开始脱衣服。

双胞胎的规矩，莫德涅作为哥哥，一直都让着弟弟，他解开精灵腿上的绳子，把他的裤子完全剥去，他弟弟从前面，龟头对准了精灵的蜜洞。

精灵完全陷入了一个淫靡的梦中，一点都没有反抗，任由人类又粗又黑的鸡吧一点点地，插入了他圣洁的蜜洞。

涅比埃舒服地仰起头：“哦，上帝。”他刚进去一半，喘着气，静静地享受精灵紧致的内壁。“老哥，这他妈就是永生的屁眼，这是最棒的。操！听说精灵不拉屎不撒尿不放屁，是真的吧？”

人类的阴茎太粗了，精灵在梦中有些不舒服地皱起眉头，莫德涅只说：“快点，少废话，我快炸了。”

涅比埃揉捏着精灵的臀，抚摸、并分开精灵修长白皙的腿，终于一插到底，他开始摆动臀部，慢慢抽插，每次都顶到底，再完全拔出来。

“你可以用他的嘴，老哥。”涅比埃示意。

莫德涅想也是，他跨坐到精灵头顶，撑在精灵身前，他正对他一脸淫欲的弟弟。  
他扒开精灵形状完美的嘴，掏出粗大，一下插了进去，毫无怜惜，深深进入到精灵的喉管。

精灵火热的口腔，无意识地吞咽着，不时发出反胃的声音，莫德涅爽得翻起白眼，丝毫不顾精灵的死活，发疯一样趴动着，上下摆动臀部。

“哦，这婊子的嘴巴简直是天生的小穴。”哥哥说。

“不不，下面这个洞才是名器。”弟弟说，他的弟弟举高精灵的一双长腿，兄弟一人揽过精灵一条光滑细嫩的腿，舔吻着，同时释放着下身的兽欲。

莫德涅不多的智商突然想到精灵会不会被他们粗暴地操死，出乎意料，他们同时发现精灵又硬了。

莫德涅哈哈笑了：“这婊子不知道在做什么淫梦。”

“我怀疑他有经验。”涅比埃说，“他一直在夹紧。”

“这是精灵中的妓女吧。”莫德涅下流的说，他虽然不舍得，但还是从精灵温暖的口腔中拔出了自己硬挺的鸡吧，说，“做个实验。”

双胞胎弟弟立刻懂了他的意思。  
他们扶起精灵软绵绵的上半身，弟弟把精灵搂在怀中，保持插入的状态，莫德涅用两根手指，贴着弟弟的粗大，进入精灵的后庭，他胡乱地扩张了一下，然后，握住自己湿漉漉的鸡吧，顺着弟弟的鸡吧，一起捅进了精灵的后庭。

紧！紧而有弹性！兄弟俩同时爽得叫出来。

精灵在梦中呻吟起来，龟头开始渗出前液。“果然，这婊子绝对是有经验的。”涅比埃不忘侮辱睡梦中的受害者。

“婊子不会是出来求操的吧。”莫德涅也说。

他们有默契地开始一前一后、一出一进地抽插，精灵的下体被撑得满满地，敏感点无时无刻不被打到。

屋内满是兽欲的吼声和啪啪的抽插声。

他们听到隔壁的一对男女被他们吵醒，也开始做爱。

隔壁的动静更大，很快盖过了他们，那女人喊着：“操！操我！好棒！好粗！操我，操死我！”

他们这头也受了鼓舞，越插越来劲，精灵很快啜泣着，射了。乳白色的精液射在涅比埃和他自己的肚子上。

“操，又夹！太会夹了！”涅比埃骂出来。

人类完全不管不顾地高速抽插，兄弟俩同时在他体内释放，精灵再次高潮，又射了少量的精液出来。

他们换了体位，涅比埃从后面操入精灵的蜜洞，莫德涅去精灵身前，扩张了自己，强迫精灵插入自己多毛的后庭。

两个黝黑的肌肉壮汉夹着一个有些肌肉，但要娇小许多的、修长的精灵，看上去非常的淫靡。

精灵射了多次，这一次硬了很久，“操，太棒了！婊子，继续。操我！操！”莫德涅一面撸动自己，一面顺着身后弟弟掌控的节奏，自己调节着精灵肉棒撞击的角度，把自己操到了高潮。射精时，他爽得翻着白眼，舌头贪婪地舔着自己的唇，直到射完都不愿意离开，他骑着精灵的屌，依然不断摆动腰部索取，让自己的后庭更加敏感，高潮延续得更长。

受到哥哥的影响，涅比埃也像野兽一样，用鸡吧疯狂蹂躏精灵的后庭，他不住耸动臀部，骂着最下流的脏话，一面在精灵无暇的胸部留下抓痕，一面把大量的精液射在了精灵的后庭。

精灵同时也闷哼一声，流着泪，射在了莫德涅的后庭，莫德涅感觉到下体的滚烫，小高潮了一次，长呼一声，夹紧肛门，前端漏出一些精液。

他们又换了别的姿势蹂躏精灵的身体，弟弟一面操他的嘴，一面含着他的鸡吧，哥哥则在背后操着精灵的后庭，玩弄精灵的胸部。这一次，弟弟射精的时候过于深入，他多毛的阴部长久地紧贴着精灵的口鼻，精灵窒息得鼻涕和眼泪都流了出来，并且射了。弟弟爽完了，哥哥继续把精灵当作一个无生命的破烂人偶，只顾自己舒服，飞速地撞击精灵的臀部，骂精灵是欠操的母狗，榨精机器，然后猛地仰头，射在精灵饱经蹂躏的体内。

最后哥哥又让精灵跪在床上，拿精灵的胸肌进行了乳交，不够爽，他还是把鸡吧插入精灵性感的嘴中，他抓着精灵的头发，下身不停耸动，弟弟则把阴茎夹在精灵的臀瓣和床单间，不停摩擦，精灵熟睡的身体已经非常敏感，即便是这样的、没有触到敏感点的刺激，精灵居然射了出来。

“这婊子，太好玩了，含着鸡吧都能射。”莫德涅说。

兄弟俩一面淫笑，一面继续在精灵的身体上发泄兽欲。  
弟弟一面拍打精灵有弹性的、形状完美的翘臀，让精灵的屁股夹得更紧，一面说：“天生的性奴。”

最后，他们猛烈地射出来，分别射了精灵一脸一后背。

两个粗鲁的男人，接着，一个在精灵口中尿了出来，另一个则尿入精灵的后庭。

天快亮了，他们终于依依不舍穿上衣服，莫德涅看了一眼床上的精灵，他浑身都是汗水和精液，双手依然被反绑着，后庭张开，往外漏着精液和尿，暗暗的体香早就被性交的味道和尿骚味盖过。他有了主意，拿起桌上粗粗的白蜡烛，毫无困难地插入精灵的肛门，找到精灵的敏感点，捣鼓了几下，看到精灵又半硬了。

他残忍地笑，手中继续抽插，直到精灵呜咽着尿了出来。

“谁说精灵不撒尿的？”莫德涅坏心眼地说。

他把蜡烛留在了精灵体内，觉得不够，又从柜子里拿出一根粗蜡烛插了进去，不让精液流出来。

很快，他弟弟翻完了精灵的包裹，果然是个有钱人，他们拿走了全部的钱，把换洗衣服给他留下，好心留下了两枚金币，放在精灵口中。  
莫德涅亲吻了他的唇。

精灵永生的生命中，永远不会记得这两个人类，但至少会记得自己这晚所遭的殃。

当然，这还不是全部。

临走的时候，莫德涅找到了那个接受了他们贿赂的酒保，把房门钥匙还给了他，并舔着嘴，说：“兽人研发的瞌睡药粉的药效，至少还有一天，好好利用。”

酒保嘿嘿地笑了。


End file.
